User blog:DerpyandDawn/Total Drama Pahkitew Island Redo - Episode 5: "Guess That's Total Drama For Ya'"
Chris: Last time on Total Drama Pahkitew Island! The two teams subdued to the terrible temperatures... on Maskwak, the fierce rivalry between Dave and Leonard caused the two alliances to split. On Kinosewak, they were coping without their former leader, particularly Samey who took the blindside of her friend really hard... despite losing their biggest athletic player, Kinosewak managed to win immunity. A even more explosive arguement happened between Leonard and Dave, despite her alliance of Ella and Leonard wanting otherwise, Sugar had plans to vote off her biggest rival Stephanie. However, Stephanie picked up on this and flipped her vote to Dave to prevent her oust. There was a deadlock 3-3 and after the revote, it was found out they'd be drawing rocks, with Sugar, going home. It's episode 5! With drama BOUND to ensue... what will happen next? Find out on... TOTAL... DRAMA... PAHKITEW ISLAND! Day 10 Maskwak camp (on the Beach: Stephanie, Sky, and Dave) Stephanie: Well guys; nice to know none'ya wanted me to stay last night. :) Dave: Well sorry? Sugar told us to do it so... (rolls eyes) Sky: I didn't mean to hurt your feelings in any way Stephanie... Stephanie: (laughs) Ahw, don't worry about it... (pushes Sky as she walks off to camp) Stephanie: CONF (rolls eyes) What a bunch of FAKES! Imma' control myself, but as SOON as we go to tribal again, they be hopin' god have MERCY, cause tick tick tick... they' time is LIMITED. Sky: CONF (sighs) I don't know why... why... (sighs) I did something so... stupid! I didn't side with the votes... I guess that's Total Drama for ya... (in the Shelter: Ella and Leonard) Ella: (whispering) I'm sorry Dave is still here... Leonard: It's fine. I just don't want to talk to that meanie weenie who-can't-wear-a-bikini again! Ella: CONF My closest ally Leonard wants Dave gone, which yes WOULD be precise... (grabs a bird and strokes it) but is it the best move for the game? He IS negative energy no doubt... (pets the bird) BUT keeping him farther would work to OUR advantage cause he would be a good goat. BUT who knows. It's Total Drama... anything can happen. I just want to keep things peaceful. But this is not supposed to be a peaceful game... Kinosewak camp (by the hammock: Samey and Rodney) Samey: (looking down depressed) Rodney: (whispering) Don't be so depressed Sammy... I'm pretty sure your in this game for the long run... you don't need Jasmine. Samey: (groans) Samey: CONF (mocking and using air quotes) Oh Sammy! Oh, your in this game for the long run! Oh your the follower! Oh your the goat! (no longer mocking) I'm getting sick of him... leave me alone for christ's sake! I'm not a goat just because I'm a 'follower' and 'don't make any moves'. He started as my friend, but he's acting like a JERK. But I have to deal with him. He's the only ally I have. (frowns) (in the shelter: Max, Brody, and Topher) Brody: CONF Everyone is scrambling in everything but, (lets out a slight chuckle) I'm just hangin'! Like duuuude... it's just a game brah! I've made some social connections, which yes, DOES make it kinda hard to vote a dude or dudette off, but brah, it's radical to even HAVE a chance to be here. So I'm just gonna hang! Max: (trying to make a fire) YOU IDIOTIC ROCKS! YE SHALL NEVER, NEVER, EVER BE USED AGAIN! (throws flint) Topher: (gets hit) OW! Max: FOOL! Why did your face get in the target of MY rocks! Topher: (rolls eyes) You are so annoying... don't mess with my hair EVER again. (scoffs and walks off) Topher: CONF What a LUNATIC. Dealing with this loser ANOTHER day? Pfft... I don't even want to IMAGINE it. 10 days is enough. Me and Brody are tight with eachother. And if I can convince the blanduo, then I can send his ass home. PLUS it makes Scarlett a free agent... (touches face) WOW I need to stop strategizing. I may get wrinkles... (shudders in disgust) (on the beach: Amy and Scarlett) Scarlett: CONF Being responsible for the Jasmine 'blindside' as the 'sucksters' call it... (adjusts glasses) I needed to do damage control, to of course, not take the blame. And since everyone is so... (smirks) inferior... it is rather easy. (grins) Scarlett: So... I'm sure your still bitter about what happened at our last tribal... I wouldn't mind letting you in on the, incident, as we shall call it? Amy: Ummmm, DUH! But I'm pretty sure it was, like, Jasmine. I mean she and I were never on good terms so... doubt this will be any news. Scarlett: But it wasn't... it was actually (whispers) Topher. Amy: Um... how? And more importantly... why? Scarlett: Well; he felt threatened about you having a twin. And he knew, of course, that you'd win over him... he told me, Max, and Brody all too-- or he'd get the trio of Jasmine, Samey, and Rodney to vote one of us... Amy: What the fuck? Amy: CONF In the early days, me and Topher were CLOSE, now he's slowly crawling away. NORMALLY, I'd approach him. But I don't want to ruin my social game even more... plus I'm pretty sure we may be swapping. In the U.S version of the show, it's usually around this time. So if we get on the same swapped tribe who knows... maybe you'll see some fireworks. (smirks) Day 11 Central challenge area Chris: Hello everyone! Everyone: Hi Chris! Chris: I'm sure your wondering why your here... well, no need to keep it a secret; drop your buffs. Brody: (mouth open shocked) Amy: (grins) NuKinosewak camp NuMaskwak camp Immunity challenge NuKinosewak camp NuMaskwak camp Day 12 NuKinosewak camp NuMaskwak camp Tribal council Votes & Final Words Category:Blog posts